reunion
by PjsRock14
Summary: this is the reunion of percabeth & my verison of MOA!  Rated T for saftey
1. OMGODS

**This is my first Fanfiction and I would realy like you to review because then I'll know you are reading this.**

**I will try to update Daily!**

**(I Don't own Percy Jackson~ But even if I did I wouldn't be useing fanfiction) **

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth POV<strong>

Where the HADES is he. Its been 8 months get you ass over here so i can beat it with a stick. This is whats going thourgh my head as i look in the miror. As i see myself my moods swich- yet again. Will he rember me? Will he think im fat? Will he have a girl friend? Will he want the baby?

Yup, you quessed it im pregnant

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**FOR YOU DEMIGODS:**

* * *

><p>Αυτή είναι η πρώτη Fanfiction μου και θα ήθελα πραγματικά να διαβάζετε, γιατί τότε θα ξέρω ότι διαβάζετε αυτό.<p>

Θα προσπαθήσω να ενημερώνει καθημερινά!

(Δεν είμαι κύριος Percy Jackson ~ Αλλά ακόμη και αν το έκανα δεν θα ήμουν με fanfiction)

* * *

><p>Ανναμπεθ POV<p>

Σε περίπτωση που ο Άδης είναι ο ίδιος. Ήταν 8 μήνες του να πάρει τον κώλο σας εδώ έτσι μπορώ να το νικήσει με ένα ραβδί. Αυτό είναι Τι γίνεται διακριτικά το κεφάλι μου καθώς κοιτάζω στον καθρέφτη. Όπως βλέπω τον εαυτό μου διαθέσεις μου swich-για άλλη μια φορά. Θα τα rember μου; Θα νομίζει im λίπος; Θα αυτός έχει ένα φίλο κορίτσι; Θα ήθελε το μωρό;

Yup, εσείς quessed το im έγκυος

* * *

><p>ΑΝΑΣΚΟΠΗΣΗ!<p> 


	2. Don't Kill Leo

**To Thanks to for adding my story!**

**disclaimer:**

**Δεν έχουν στην ιδιοκτησία τους Percy Jackson**

* * *

><p>After finally being satisfied that the mirrior isn't going to reply (yeah right- more like hungry), i left the bathroom looking horible to go to the "galley".<p>

Piper literaly screamed when she saw me and draged me back to the bathroom saying "we are going to arive in 30 minuntes and you expect to get of the ship like that!"

Piper literaly screamed when she saw me, and draged me back to the bathroom saying "we are going to arive in 30 minuntes and you expect to get of the ship like that!"

I told her that i didn't know(more like yelled) and felt really bad about yelling at her because of how much she's been helping me with.

shes says "well you did just get up, let me fix you up"

I say yes and don't regret it (for once).

When we get back down to the "galley" Leo asks "Where is Frankenstein?" then sees the look on my face and back tracks until i deck him.

Piper the screams "you'll hurt the baby!"

And I say calmly "they will need to be introduced to violence."

Jason snickers and then stops at the look on my face .

Thaila comes down from the deck gives me a hug and says "10 minuntes and Annabeth," turning to me "Please don't kill Leo he's the only one who knows how to land this thing"

We all crack up at that.

* * *

><p><strong>GREEK...<strong>


	3. SLOWLY ANNABETH

"No suriously we NEED him to land this 3 ton metal warship... like a lot." Thaila forced out.

We all sat there in a comfortable silence, with them watching me eat [yes it was creepy but it tasted so good] when what I would have thought a volley of arrows hit the side of the ship. At Thalia's panicked nod they all jumped up and ran toward the stairs.

I tryed to get up very quickly but Piper had other ideas.

"Slowly Annabeth" she coed as I ran across the ran across the room then when I didn't stop then louder "SLOWLY ANNABETH!"

When we fianlly got up there Piper handed me a sweater that she had the forsight to grab for me and we made our way to the bow. When we rounded the corner we saw Leo and Jason landing the ship.

Then I saw the city.

"Mother of Zeus! That is so amazing! Look at the bulidings and...OMG! Is that a replica of the colliseum?"

And then I saw the army...

"Oh my fudging hades"mmmmm fudge... stay on topic Annabeth. Then I was trying to see how they could have 500 hundred people, when camp half-blood rarley hit a capacty of 100. there were adult's with grey hairs, and parents holding childrens hands. that last one was puncuated by a kick. I double over and Piper steady's me "No one is stabbing you. Clam down" It was wried but it did the trick.

"Ok, get everyone up here. NOW! And Mrs. O'Leary I think, and tell the pegusi we are here." I say before Jason can even open his mouth.

In five minutes I was standing at the front of the crowed waiting to get of the ship, listening to Piper and my cabin try to get everyone in order, I was claming down our overly exited hellhond and myself. Then there was the sound of friction as the gangplank slid out and a echoing thump in the dead silence.

Here we go


	4. MY Annabeth

**Hi ma peeps! sorry I had to reorgains my files and fix some errors in my laptop's programs!**

**I also want to let you know that I will not be doing chapters with greek in them as my comptuter HATES it with the longer chapters.**

**I NEED IDEAS PLEASE!  
>Also should I do longer chapters less often or short chapters often?<strong>

**Tell ur friends about this!(the story)**

**And could you plz mention this in your stories please?**

As we walked out of the ship we saw even MORE people. We decied that 6 people should go to prevent another war, they we're: me (like I would let this pass by), Piper (ready to cacht me), Jason (so they wouldn't shoot us on sight), Chrion (another reason not to kill us), Thaila (support for her brother and me), and Leo (after a punch or 6).

When we touched the ground I snapped my eye from my feet and started looking for to people that would be wearing purple toga's, a girl named "Reyna" and a boy that Jason thought would be named "Octavian". When I saw the girl walking with a VERY familair boy I gasped and then was internaly kicked again.

**Percy pov**

I wanted to run away from the romans and find her. Annabeth, MY Annabeth. But then I saw her.

**Cliffhanger!**


	5. Something's different

**I know that this is quite a long Author's Note but PLZ READ:**

**- I have friday off**

**- I wrote this one at school and i think that I can write one daily!**

**- Its almost Valentine's Day! (Do you have a Valentine?)**

**- I have also decided that i will continue this to make it my own Mark of Athena!**

**TRIVA:**

**Who is Bellona's greek conterpart?**

Percy POV

There she is. Something's different though.

Her eyes are sunken, she looks like she's been crying, and she's holding her self like she could be in pain at any moment. But, just like the Annabeth I remember, she is cluching a knife. The same knife that saved olympus. The knife that I gave to luke.

But when her eye's fell on me she had a look of pure joy until she gasped and nealy fell over. Obviously she was in pain and I wanted to be up there with her but before I could move she grabed on to a girl that had choppy brown hair and righted her self. Then she whispered in the girls ear and ponited to me. The boy with the blonde hair looked at me with shock and then passed the message to the Impish boy from the video scroll covered in grease and wearing a tool belt. The other two we're a shock but not because I didn't know them. They were Thalia and Chiron.

The next 10 minutes were a blur. Reyna dismissed the crowd and told us to meet at the senate house for a meeting about the quest. I lead my family there and got to know Piper and Leo, but the scariest thing is Lupa Pounceing onto a very happy looking Chiron. We all decided to walk a way from that little bit of the reunion.

**Creepy...**


	6. I love you more

Annabeth POV

After long hours in the beautiful senate house, we were going to have a party to celebrate Percy's return (much like the party that the roman's were doing for Jason) and go to bed.

The seven of the Quest would be Leo, Piper, Percy, Jason, Frank, Hazel, and Me. The last part we had an argument about it. We all thought that I was part of it even before Percy, Hazel, and Frank stood up and recited 2 lines that Tyson's girlfriend had said were part of a profecy:

_Wisdom's daughter walks alone_

_The mark of Athena burns through Rome _

After that Piper had to let me go, because she knew not to tempet a profecy.

When we got to the "dinning pavillion" I pulled Percy out early so I could tell him my news.

"Come with me" I whispered, and then added "I have something realy important to tell you"

As I lead him to our room, the only sounds were our footsteps. But when we got there, I turned around to face him and quickly said "I'm 8 and a half months pregnant with your baby" looking him strait in the eye.

After 30 seconds quiet, I start to cry, but Percy pulls me around and on to the bed whispering "I love you so much"

"I love you more."


	7. turned into any good trees lately?

**The answer is:**

**Bellona was an Ancient Roman goddess of war, similar to the Ancient Greek Enyo.**

**Story:**

Annabeth POV

I wake up in somebody's arms, then remeber last night.

I sigh happily and at the same times there is a knock on the door, Piper pokes her head in and smiles because of me and Percy tangled together. "Breakfast?"

"Yeah, but can you help me out?"

"Sure" she replies she squeezes me out of Percy's arms and then lands a punch in his gut. I fall down laughing at the indignant looking expression on Percy's face, and Piper grabs me something to wear.

We were down there before most people were stiring in their beds because I was hungry. There was a funny thing about my pregnancy, I never had any crazy cravings only for food at random times. Sure I had a want for blue coke like Percy drank, but it didn't rate to some of the crazy things pregnant people eat.

Percy POV

My gut is still sore from wear Piper punched me to wake me up. Annabeth dressed so quickly that I thought she was already hyped up on coffee. When we got there I saw that the dining room was empty other than Chiron, and sadly, Thalia.

"Hey, Pinecone face! Been turned into any good trees lately?" I said this without thinking. Then she was on top of me, punching every little bit of space she could reach The next thing I said was "That's going to leave a mark, but I do deserve it"

The look on their faces were comic as I explained about what happened with my Achilles curse.


End file.
